


Classified

by Marquesate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Pre-Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquesate/pseuds/Marquesate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of two drabbles. Steve's past has caught up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

“How long ...” Danny trailed off, talking to Steve’s back.

“Did they keep me captive?” Every line in Steve’s body was taut, every muscle tense.

“Yes.”

Silence, then the one word Danny feared – and expected.

“Classified.”

“Dammit, Steve, you screamed your head off last night. You got to tell me _something_.”

“Why?” Steve whirled around. Eyes hard, yet the pain wasn’t fully hidden.

“Because ...” Danny’s hands flew up in exasperation, then dropped as he heaved a sigh. “Because I care about you. A lot.”

Silence, then Steve moved, stood right in Danny’s space. He finally murmured, “Nine days, Danno.”


End file.
